Plantilla:Number to Name/6
}}} |101001|earth-101001=Marvel Anime |103173|earth-103173=Home to Dogpool |105709|earth-105709=X-Men Died on Their First Mission |107342|earth-107342=Wakanda destroys global economy |1113|earth-111347=Reed Richards became Dr. Doom |112001|earth-112001=War Machine MAX |113500|earth-113500=Lord Mandarin Emperor of Earth |115000|earth-115000=Mutants conquered Earth |120185|earth-120185=UK Transformers and Action Force |120703|earth-120703=2010s The Amazing Spider-Man film series |121193|earth-121193=Mutations went out of control |121347|earth-121347=Ghost Rider films and video game |121613|earth-121613=Unreleased Fantastic Four film |121698|earth-121698=Fantastic Four films |121893|earth-121893=Bishop and Cable changed their timelines |130000|earth-130000=Stryfe & Mutant Liberation Front killed Cable & Cannonball |135263|earth-135263=Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes |148611|earth-148611=New Universe |187319|earth-187319=Doom brought an end to hunger and disease |194111|earth-194111=Spider-Man: The Animated Series |198234|earth-198234=Daredevil was deaf |199312|earth-199312=Spider-Man & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge |199406|earth-199406=Weapon X recaptured Logan |199606|earth-199606=Scarlet Spider killed Spider-Man |199673|earth-199673=The Invincible Iron Man |199999|earth-199999=Marvel Cinematic Universe |200080|earth-200080=Home to Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) |200111|earth-200111=MAX-Universe |200500|earth-200500=Avengers all had beards |200501|earth-200501=Ultimate Universe got Ultimatized |200502|earth-200502=Andrew Jackson replaced the Thing |200503|earth-200503=Stan Lee wrote Ultimate Spider-Man |200504|earth-200504=Internet existed in 1975 |200505|earth-200505=Black Panther was white |200506|earth-200506=Identity Crisis happened in the Marvel Universe |200507|earth-200507=Swapped Rivals |200508|earth-200508=Wolverine is in every comic |200509|earth-200509=Galactus got food poisoning |200510|earth-200510=Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch took over Spider-Man |200511|earth-200511=M.O.D.O.K. had an itch |200512|earth-200512=DC agreed to do Batman/Daredevil |200513|earth-200513=Fantastic Four went to the moon |200514|earth-200514=Stan Lee tried to break into comics |200515|earth-200515=Heroes aged in real time |200516|earth-200516=Internet existed in 1965 |200517|earth-200517=Doom and Strange Swap |200518|earth-200518=Reading comics could get you women |200519|earth-200519=Drawing comics could get you women |200520|earth-200520=Werewolf by Day |200521|earth-200521=Eco-friendly Ghost Rider |200522|earth-200522=Internet existed in 1985 |200523|earth-200523=Namor is self-conscious |200524|earth-200524=Cyclops got an eye infection |200525|earth-200525=Emma Frost could read Nick Thompson's mind |200526|earth-200526=Punisher was a bleeding heart |200527|earth-200527=Hulk bitten by a radioactive spider |200528|earth-200528=Mark Millar never became a comic book writer |200529|earth-200529=Someone else killed Ben Parker |200781|earth-200781=Home to Doc Iron |200782|earth-200782=Femmetastic Four |200783|earth-200783=Fantastic Four with Spider-Man |200784|earth-200784=Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom musically competed |201163|earth-201163=The Faces of Justice |205117|earth-205117=X-Men: Mutant Wars |231013|earth-231013=Home to X-Vengers |262626|earth-262626=Margaret Mary Neato morphed into a goose |312500|earth-312500=Spider-Man: Last Stand |313710|earth-313710=Ben Cooper Halloween Costumes |33 1/3|earth-33 1/3=Earth-33⅓ |341983|earth-341983=Black Bolt & the Inhumans rock band |400005|earth-400005=1977 Incredible Hulk television series and films |400083|earth-400083=2003 Hulk movie and video game |523000|earth-523000=General Ross became the Hulk |523001|earth-523001=What If Karen Page Had Lived? |523002|earth-523002=Jessica Jones: Avenger |523003|earth-523003=Doctor Doom was The Thing |523004|earth-523004=Magneto & Professor X Formed the X-Men Together |534834|earth-534834=1990s Marvel Action Hour |555326|earth-555326=Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow |600001|earth-600001=1944 Captain America film serial |600026|earth-600026=1966 Marvel Superheroes cartoons |600043|earth-600043=1979 Captain America television movies |600123|earth-600123=Prodigy was able to retain his memories |602636|earth-602636=Teen-age Mary Jane Watson |604829|earth-604829=1981 Spider-Man cartoon |620021|earth-620021=Megalomaniacal Spider-Man |627282|earth-627282=Interplanetary imperialistic force |634962|earth-634962=1998 Silver Surfer cartoon |630592|earth-630592=Fruit of Rrorgo |635972|earth-635972=Power Pack television movie |652975|earth-652975=Pryde of the X-Men television pilot |669116|earth-669116=Most of the Universe destroyed by Fault |697064|earth-697064=1990 Captain America movie |700029|earth-700029=1996 Generation-X television movie |700089|earth-700089=1967 Fantastic Four cartoon |700459|earth-700459=1979 Spider-Woman cartoon |700974|earth-700974=[[The Thing (animated series) Season 1 1|1979 The Thing cartoon]] |701306|earth-701306=Daredevil and Elektra movie universe |704509|earth-704509=2001 Mutant X television series |709077|earth-709077=Mr. Immortal in 2099 AD |711042|earth-711042=Home to Final Sons of Man |726633|earth-726633=Thor: The Mighty Avenger |730784|earth-730784=Avengers: United They Stand cartoon |730834|earth-730834=Avengers: United They Stand comic |730911|earth-730911=The Amazing Spider-Man television series |751263|earth-751263=Spider-Man: Unlimited |760207|earth-760207=Spider-Man: The New Animated Series |761243|earth-761243=Final divergence at universe's end |770724|earth-770724=All forced to wear Spider-Man costumes |791014|earth-791014=Amusement World |791021|earth-791021=Duckworld |791218|earth-791218=Dr. Strange: disciple of Dormammu |794282|earth-794282=Final divergence at universe's end |800801|earth-800801=Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned cartoon |805110|earth-805110=Borderline |807093|earth-807093=Savage, Hulk-like beings |808122|earth-808122=De'Lila killed Fantastic Four |807128|earth-807128=Old Man Logan and dying Earth |812145|earth-812145=Maker empowers several villains |813191|earth-813191=New York is Destroyed in Explosion |818793|earth-818793=Dynamite Entertainment Universe |820231|earth-820231=Wolverine killed the Hulk |821236|earth-821236=Nova refused to yield |823019|earth-823019=Zaniac reborn |831911|earth-831911=Kingpin killed Spider-Man |840645|earth-840645=Hulk's mind linked to Rick Jones |841047|earth-841047=Loki found Mjolnir |861095|earth-861095=Circa 12000 A.D. |869371|earth-869371=Massive Zaniac outbreak during World War VII |900651|earth-900651=Mantis raised son Sprout on Earth |901037|earth-901037=Modern "age of heroes" began in 1961 |901220|earth-901220=Spider-Man didn't marry MJ |901237|earth-901237=Hulk Rampage |902124|earth-902124=Hercules romanced Namora |904913|earth-904913=Iron Man: Armored Adventures |905237|earth-905237=Home to Duktor Doom |920942|earth-920942=Crescent Moon led religious warrior team |922349|earth-922349=Frank Castle instead of his family |931113|earth-931113=Hannibal King: Lord of Vampires |931811|earth-931811=MJ died before Spider-Man defeated Kingpin |941066|earth-941066=Rogue gained Thor's power |950108|earth-950108=Technology-oriented Clave |957145|earth-957145=Mimic killed Juggernaut |961116|earth-961116=Jubilee's Fairytale Theater |961212|earth-961212=Thor used regular hammer |971023|earth-971023=Dominated by X-Babies |971123|earth-971123=Punisher was an accountant |971224|earth-971224=Ghost Rider patrolled with Chucky |980681|earth-980681=Home to Captain Hulk |983107|earth-983107=Thor did not succumb to warrior's madness |989112|earth-989112=New York remained a Savage Land |989192|earth-989192=Heroes for Hire Inc, Multinational |trn001|earth-trn001|TRN001|earth-TRN001=Frank Cho's Shanna the She-Devil |trn005|earth-trn005|TRN005|earth-TRN005=Ultimate Spider-Man video game |trn006|earth-trn006|TRN006|earth-TRN006=Spider-Man (2000) game series |trn007|earth-trn007|TRN007|earth-TRN007=X2: Wolverine's Revenge |trn008|earth-trn008|TRN008|earth-TRN008=Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction |trn009|earth-trn009|TRN009|earth-TRN009=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC) |trn010|earth-trn010|TRN010|earth-TRN010=Punisher: No Mercy |trn011|earth-trn011|TRN011|earth-TRN011=Punisher: War Zone |trn012|earth-trn012|TRN012|earth-TRN012=Marvel Future Fight |trn017|earth-trn017|TRN017|earth-TRN017=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (Nintendo DS) |trn018|earth-trn018|TRN018|earth-TRN018=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS2 and PSP) |trn020|earth-trn020|TRN020|earth-TRN020=Home to Cat Pryde |trn022|earth-trn022|TRN022|earth-TRN022=Spider-Man (2000) game series "What If?" mode |trn023|earth-trn023|TRN023|earth-TRN023=Namor Never Regained His Memory |trn025|earth-trn025|TRN025|earth-TRN025=1997 Fantastic Four video game |trn028|earth-trn028|TRN028|earth-TRN028=Marvel Future Fight: Villainous Sharon Carter |trn031|earth-trn031|TRN031|earth-TRN031=Home to Rogue of the Future Exiles |trn032|earth-trn032|TRN032|earth-TRN032=Home to Radioactive Man of the Future Exiles |trn033|earth-trn033|TRN033|earth-TRN033=Home to Blob of the Future Exiles |trn034|earth-trn034|TRN034|earth-TRN034=Aunt May died instead of Uncle Ben |trn035|earth-trn035|TRN035|earth-TRN035=Dark & Scary Things |trn037|earth-trn037|TRN037|earth-TRN037=Home to the Executive Action Committee |trn038|earth-trn038|TRN038|earth-TRN038=Home to Boy-Bob Banner |trn040|earth-trn040|TRN040|earth-TRN040=Unnamed reality visited in New Exiles #14 |trn041|earth-trn041|TRN041|earth-TRN041=Bob never became an agent of Hydra |trn042|earth-trn042|TRN042|earth-TRN042=Deadpool: Horseman of Apocalypse |trn043|earth-trn043|TRN043|earth-TRN043=Deadpool: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |trn044|earth-trn044|TRN044|earth-TRN044=Wade Wilson: Iron Man |trn045|earth-trn045|TRN045|earth-TRN045=Deadpool: Member of X-Force |trn047|earth-trn047|TRN047|earth-TRN047=Vision was not dismantled |trn048|earth-trn048|TRN048|earth-TRN048=Hulk Vs. Quasimodo |trn049|earth-trn049|TRN049|earth-TRN049=Bucky had survived and remained Cap's Partner |trn051|earth-trn051|TRN051|earth-TRN051=The Baloney-verse |trn052|earth-trn052|TRN052|earth-TRN052=The Dimension of Suicide |trn053|earth-trn053|TRN053|earth-TRN053=The Insipiverse |trn054|earth-trn054|TRN054|earth-TRN054=The Media-verse |trn055|earth-trn055|TRN055|earth-TRN055=The Puppet-verse |trn064|earth-trn064|TRN064|earth-TRN064=X-Men: Destiny |trn080|earth-trn080|TRN080|earth-TRN080=Reality visited by The Timebreakers |trn113|earth-trn113|TRN113|earth-TRN113=Home to Subject X |trn116|earth-trn116|TRN116|earth-TRN116=Home to Professor R |trn117|earth-trn117|TRN117|earth-TRN117=Reed Richards became the Silver Surfer |trn118|earth-trn118|TRN118|earth-TRN118=Reed Richards became Star Brand |trn119|earth-trn119|TRN119|earth-TRN119=Kang-led, galaxy-crossing Avengers |trn122|earth-trn122|TRN122|earth-TRN122=The Thing remained Blackbeard |trn123|earth-trn123|TRN123|earth-TRN123=2010s Marvel Animated Universe |trn125|earth-trn125|TRN125|earth-TRN125=Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem |trn127|earth-trn127|TRN127|earth-TRN127=Future Ultraverse |trn130|earth-trn130|TRN130|earth-TRN130=Pirate Reality studied by Reed Richards |trn131|earth-trn131|TRN131|earth-TRN131=Spider-Man: Battle for New York video game |trn132|earth-trn132|TRN132|earth-TRN132=Doctor Doom defeated Marquis of Death |trn133|earth-trn133|TRN133|earth-TRN133=Deadpool MAX |trn134|earth-trn134|TRN134|earth-TRN134=The Monster of Frankenstien cartoon |trn135|earth-trn135|TRN135|earth-TRN135=YOU were Spider-Man |trn136|earth-trn136|TRN136|earth-TRN136=YOU were the Red Skull |trn137|earth-trn137|TRN137|earth-TRN137=Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes |trn143|earth-trn143|TRN143|earth-TRN143=Victor von Doom possessed Reed Richards |trn144|earth-trn144|TRN144|earth-TRN144=The Incredible Hulk Newspaper Comic Strip |trn150|earth-trn150|TRN150|earth-TRN150=5 Ronin |trn151|earth-trn151|TRN151|earth-TRN151=Spider-Man went on a murder spree |trn154|earth-trn154|TRN154|earth-TRN154=Reptiles Evolved Intelligence |trn156|earth-trn156|TRN156|earth-TRN156=Ultra-patriotic America |trn157|earth-trn157|TRN157|earth-TRN157=Doctor Doom became Doom the Living Planet |trn158|earth-trn158|TRN158|earth-TRN158=Home to Hyve of the Future Exiles |trn160|earth-trn160|TRN160|earth-TRN160=Universal Studios Spider-Man ride |trn161|earth-trn161|TRN161|earth-TRN161=Alternate Ultraforce |trn163|earth-trn163|TRN163|earth-TRN163=Alternate Ultraverse (Pristine) |trn165|earth-trn165|TRN165|earth-TRN165=Home to alternate X-Force |trn166|earth-trn166|TRN166|earth-trn166=Alternate Shadow-X |trn167|earth-trn167|TRN167|Earth-TRN167=Home to Tabula Rasa of the Gatherers |trn168|earth-trn168|TRN168|Earth-TRN168=Home to Sloth of the Gatherers |trn169|earth-trn169|TRN169|Earth-TRN169=X-Men: Mutant Academy |trn171|earth-trn171|TRN171|earth-TRN171=The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill |trn172|earth-trn172|TRN172|earth-TRN172=Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past |trn173|earth-trn173|TRN173|earth-TRN173=This Man-Thing, This Monster |trn174|earth-trn174|TRN174|earth-TRN174=The Devil Dinosaur You Say |trn175|earth-trn175|TRN175|earth-TRN175=Planet Hulk (Super Hero Squad) |trn176|earth-trn176|TRN176|earth-TRN176=Six Against Infinity/1602 |trn178|earth-trn178|TRN178|earth-TRN178=Whom Continuity Would Destroy |trn182|earth-trn182|TRN182|earth-TRN182=Home to Alpha & The Beast |trn183|earth-trn183|TRN183|earth-TRN183=Infinity Gauntlet Reed Richards |trn192|earth-trn192|TRN192|earth-TRN192=Exalted |trn193|earth-trn193|TRN193|earth-TRN193=No More Humans |trn194|earth-trn194|TRN194|earth-TRN194=Eminem Meets The Punisher |trn195|earth-trn195|TRN195|earth-TRN195=Alien World |trn196|earth-trn196|TRN196|earth-TRN196=Dormammu killed Doctor Strange |trn197|earth-trn197|TRN197|earth-TRN197=Mesozoic World |trn198|earth-trn198|TRN198|earth-TRN198=Post-Apocalyptic World |trn199|earth-trn199|TRN199|earth-TRN199=Edge of Time |trn207|earth-trn207|TRN207|earth-TRN207=Peter Parker never existed |trn208|earth-trn208|TRN208|earth-TRN208=Home to General Howlett |trn209|earth-trn209|TRN209|earth-TRN209=Home to Kid Nightcrawler |trn212|earth-trn212|TRN212|earth-TRN212=Home to Shadow (Kitty Pryde |trn213|earth-trn213|TRN213|earth-TRN213=Future Uncanny X-Force |trn216|earth-trn216|TRN216|earth-TRN216=X-Men: Celebrities |trn218|earth-trn218|TRN218|earth-TRN218=Red Hulk is President |trn219|earth-trn219|TRN219|earth-TRN219=Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth |trn226|earth-trn226|TRN226|earth-TRN226=Home to Captain Blaire |trn228|earth-trn228|TRN228|earth-TRN228=Steampunk Godworld |trn229|earth-trn229|TRN229|earth-TRN229=Steampunk Western World |trn231|earth-trn231|TRN231|earth-TRN231=Civil War Mutants |trn234|earth-trn234|TRN234|earth-TRN234=Styrakos |trn237|earth-trn237|TRN237|earth-TRN237=X-Factor Forever |trn239|earth-trn239|TRN239|earth-TRN239=Home to Spider-Clone |trn240|earth-trn240|TRN240|earth-TRN240=Past X-Men brought to the present |trn241|earth-trn241|TRN241|earth-TRN241=Matt Murdock is a magician |trn242|earth-trn242|TRN242|earth-TRN242=Home to Fastforward |trn243|earth-trn243|TRN343|earth-TRN243=Planet of the Beasts |trn246|earth-trn246|TRN246|earth-TRN246=Deadpool's Massacre |trn249|earth-trn249|TRN249|earth-TRN249=Home to Future Dog Logan |trn250|earth-trn250|TRN250|earth-TRN250=Solarman TV pilot |trn252|earth-trn251|TRN251|earth-TRN251=LeaPad: The Amazing Spider-Man |trn252|earth-trn252|TRN252|earth-TRN252=Dr. Birch released Dark Phoenix |trn253|earth-trn253|TRN253|earth-TRN253=Agent X-13 targeted Earth-889 |trn254|earth-trn254|TRN254|earth-TRN254=Subject X successful in the annex |trn255|earth-trn255|TRN255|earth-TRN255=Subject X activated his Ghost Box before suicide |trn257|earth-trn257|TRN257|earth-TRN257=Ape-Vengers attacked Speedball |trn258|earth-trn258|TRN258|earth-TRN258=Marvel Heroes |trn263|earth-trn263|TRN263|earth-TRN263=Max Meer Dictator |trn268|earth-trn268|TRN268|earth-TRN268=Colliding Universe destabilized by the Mapmakers |trn269|earth-trn269|TRN269|earth-TRN269=Brute & Dark Beast searched a cure to M-Day |trn271|earth-trn271|TRN271|earth-TRN271=Home to Wraath |trn272|earth-trn272|TRN272|earth-TRN272=Doom Defeated the Marquis of Death |trn273|earth-trn273|TRN273|earth-TRN273=Earth-616's Thing intruded in Doctor Doom's accident |trn274|earth-trn274|TRN274|earth-TRN274=Home to Angela |trn276|earth-trn276|TRN276|earth-TRN276=Mythos: Ghost Rider |trn277|earth-trn277|TRN277|earth-TRN277=Mythos: Spider-Man |trn278|earth-trn278|TRN278|earth-TRN278=Mythos: Captain America |trn279|earth-trn279|TRN279|earth-TRN279=Alternate Age of Ultron |trn280|earth-trn280|TRN280|earth-TRN280=Home to one of the Kangs from the Council of Kangs |trn281|earth-trn281|TRN281|earth-TRN281=Home to Kang's "final counterpart" |trn282|earth-trn282|TRN282|earth-TRN282=Home to Cobra (Kang) |trn283|earth-trn283|TRN283|earth-TRN283=Home to Kong (Kang) |trn284|earth-trn284|TRN284|earth-TRN284=Deadpool video game |trn285|earth-trn285|TRN285|earth-TRN285=Alternate 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt |trn286|earth-trn286|TRN286|earth-TRN286=Peter becomes a giant spider |trn287|earth-trn287|TRN287|earth-TRN287=Home to Mother |trn288|earth-trn288|TRN288|earth-TRN288=Singularity-headed Exterminatrixes |trn289|earth-trn289|TRN289|earth-TRN289=Merged Plex/Noh-Varr entity |trn290|earth-trn290|TRN290|earth-TRN290=Avian Kate Bishop |trn291|earth-trn291|TRN291|earth-TRN291=Wiccan is Demiurge |trn292|earth-trn292|TRN292|earth-TRN292=Deceased Asgardians |trn293|earth-trn293|TRN293|earth-TRN293=Marvel Her-oes |trn294|earth-trn294|TRN294|earth-TRN294=What If? AvX |trn295|earth-trn295|TRN295|earth-TRN295=Home reality of Gatecrasher |trn296|earth-trn296|TRN296|earth-TRN296=Home reality of Bodybag |trn297|earth-trn297|TRN297|earth-TRN297=Home reality of China Doll |trn298|earth-trn298|TRN298|earth-TRN298=Home reality of Elmo and Waxworks |trn299|earth-trn299|TRN299|earth-TRN299=Home reality of Ferro and Ferro² |trn300|earth-trn300|TRN300|earth-TRN300=Home reality of Joyboy |trn301|earth-trn301|TRN301|earth-TRN301=Home reality of Numbers |trn302|earth-trn302|TRN302|earth-TRN302=Home reality of Pandora |trn303|earth-trn303|TRN303|earth-TRN303=Home reality of Paradok |trn304|earth-trn304|TRN304|earth-TRN304=Home reality of Ringtoss |trn305|earth-trn305|TRN305|earth-TRN305=Home reality of Thug |trn306|earth-trn306|TRN306|earth-TRN306=Home reality of Yap |trn307|earth-trn307|TRN307|earth-TRN307=Reed Richards Conquered the Earth |trn308|earth-trn308|TRN308|earth-TRN308=U.S. Agent vs. Terror-Saur |trn309|earth-trn309|TRN309|earth-TRN309=Future Ultimate Universe home to Kang |trn310|earth-trn310|TRN310|earth-TRN310=Ultraforce TV series |trn311|earth-trn311|TRN311|earth-TRN311=Future X-Men |trn312|earth-trn312|TRN312=Home to Pandapool |trn313|earth-trn313|TRN313=Home to Motorpool |trn314|earth-trn314|TRN314=Home to Beespool |trn316|earth-trn316|TRN316=The You Universe |trn317|earth-trn317|TRN317=Home to Spiralpool |trn318|earth-trn318|TRN318=Home to Cesspool |trn319|earth-trn319|TRN319=Home to Galactipool |trn320|earth-trn320|TRN320=Home to Deadpool the Duck |trn321|earth-trn321|TRN321|earth-TRN321=Home to Deadpool Dinosaur |trn322|earth-trn322|TRN322=Home to D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L. |trn323|earth-trn323|TRN323|earth-TRN323=Home to Dirtypool |trn324|earth-trn324|TRN324|earth-TRN324=Home to Deathlokpool |trn332|earth-trn332|TRN332|earth-TRN332=Sega's 1991 Spider-Man Arcade Game |trn333|earth-trn333|TRN333|earth-TRN333=LEGO Marvel Super Heroes |trn334|earth-trn334|TRN334|earth-TRN334=Harry Osborn became Menace |trn335|earth-trn335|TRN335|earth-TRN335=Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge |trn336|earth-trn336|TRN336|earth-TRN336=Home to future Annie |trn337|earth-trn337|TRN337|earth-TRN337=AvX: Verbal Abuse |trn338|earth-trn338|TRN338|earth-TRN338=AvX: Science Battle |trn339|earth-trn339|TRN339|earth-TRN339=Squirrel Girl and Pixie caused AvX |trn340|earth-trn340|TRN340|earth-TRN340=A.I.M. distorted New York |trn341|earth-trn341|TRN341|earth-TRN341=Merree saved by future Annie |trn343|earth-trn343|TRN343|earth-TRN343=Namorita pulled-off time-stream by the Sphinx |trn344|earth-trn344|TRN344|earth-TRN344=True/Friend reality |trn345|earth-trn345|TRN345|earth-TRN345=Mashed-up paradoxal Earth-616 |trn346|earth-trn346|TRN346|earth-TRN346=Hope became Stryfe |trn348|earth-trn348|TRN348|earth-TRN348=Old Johnny Storm's Home Reality |trn349|earth-trn349|TRN349|earth-TRN349=Turkeys are Dominant Species |trn350|earth-trn350|TRN350|earth-TRN350=Days of Present Future |trn351|earth-trn351|TRN351|earth-TRN351=Home to Squirrelpool |trn352|earth-trn352|TRN352|earth-TRN352=Home to Grootpool |trn353|earth-trn353|TRN353|earth-TRN353=Home to Knightpool |trn354|earth-trn354|TRN354|earth-TRN354=Home to Hawkeyepool |trn355|earth-trn355|TRN355|earth-TRN355=Home to King Thor |trn356|earth-trn356|TRN356|earth-TRN356=Home to Chibipool |trn361|earth-trn361|TRN361|earth-TRN361=Atticus Trask travels from the future to WWII to create the Sentinels earlier |trn362|earth-trn362|TRN362|earth-TRN362=Bruce Banner prevented from becoming the Hulk |trn363|earth-trn363|TRN363|earth-TRN363=Doom's magic gone |trn364|earth-trn364|TRN364|earth-TRN364=Ho Yinsen survived instead of Tony Stark |trn365|earth-trn365|TRN365|earth-TRN365=Planet Doom |trn372|earth-trn372|TRN372|earth-TRN372=Superior Spider-Man: Identity Revealed |trn375|earth-trn375|TRN375|earth-TRN375=Spider-Girl died instead of Mayhem |trn376|earth-trn376|TRN376|earth-TRN376=The Amazing Spider-Man video game series |trn377|earth-trn377|TRN377|earth-TRN377= |trn379|earth-trn379|TRN379|earth-TRN379=Divergent reality to Old Johnny Storm's |trn380|earth-trn380|TRN380|earth-TRN380=Tyrant Avengers |trn381|earth-trn381|TRN381|earth-TRN381=Home of Puppy and 40-year-old Franklin |trn382|earth-trn382|TRN382|earth-TRN382=Home to the Superior Avengers |trn384|earth-trn384|TRN384|earth-TRN384=The Annex Squads ravaged Earth-92272 |trn387|earth-trn387|TRN387|earth-TRN387=Spider-Carnage destroyed the universe |trn388|earth-trn388|TRN388|earth-TRN388=Ideaverse |trn389|earth-trn389|TRN389|earth-TRN388=Spider-Man Unlimited: Marvel 2099 |trn391|earth-trn391|TRN391|earth-TRN391=Black Panther (Motion Comic) |trn392|earth-trn392|TRN392|earth-TRN392=An Unwilling Witness To An Execution |trn395|earth-trn395|TRN395|earth-TRN395=Illuminati betrayed by Black Swan |trn397|earth-trn397|TRN397|earth-TRN397=Spider-Man became a vampire |trn400|earth-trn400|TRN400|earth-TRN400=X-Men are Sole Survivors of Infinity |trn404|earth-trn404|TRN404|earth-TRN404=Peter Parker and Ben Reilly revealed the truth of cloning |trn405|earth-trn405|TRN405|earth-TRN405=An explosion left one Peter Parker alive, but which one? |trn406|earth-trn406|TRN406|earth-TRN406=Time Travel caused time-spread Spider-Man-duplicates |trn407|earth-trn407|TRN407|earth-TRN407=Mephisto outstretched the Clone Saga |trn408|earth-trn408|TRN408|earth-TRN408=Ben Reilly died of cellular degeneration |trn409|earth-trn409|TRN409|earth-TRN409=Judas Traveller is an alternate future version of Seward Trainer |trn410|earth-trn410|TRN410|earth-TRN410=Master Programmer outstretched the Clone Saga |trn411|earth-trn411|TRN411|earth-TRN411=Onslaught: Ben Reilly crushed by a Sentinel |trn412|earth-trn412|TRN412|earth-TRN412=101 Use for a Dead Clone |trn413|earth-trn413|TRN413|earth-TRN413=Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers |trn414|earth-trn414|TRN414|earth-TRN414=Earth-10005's dystopian future averted |trn416|earth-trn416|TRN416|earth-TRN416=Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! |trn417|earth-trn417|TRN417|earth-TRN417=Power Pack are the only heroes remained to fight Kang |trn418|earth-trn418|TRN418|earth-TRN418=Peter Parker was bitten by a Leech |trn419|earth-trn419|TRN419|earth-TRN419=Earth X Spider-Man's Ideal World |trn420|earth-trn420|TRN420|earth-TRN420=Mass Master is Earth's greatest hero |trn421|earth-trn421|TRN421|earth-TRN421=2061 A.D. |trn422|earth-trn422|TRN422|earth-TRN422=Hulk controlled by Kang |trn423|earth-trn423|TRN423|earth-TRN423=Mordecai Midas member of the Fantastic Five |trn425|earth-trn425|TRN425|earth-TRN425=Ben Grimm Becomes the Hulk |trn426|earth-trn426|TRN426|earth-TRN426=Tigra's Wish of Becoming a Queen Is Granted |trn427|earth-trn427|TRN427|earth-TRN427=Tigra's Wish of Being Stronger Than Hulk Is Granted |trn428|earth-trn428|TRN428|earth-TRN428=Tigra's Wish of Being Loved by Everyone Is Granted |trn429|earth-trn429|TRN429|earth-TRN429=Tigra's Wish for the Power of Flight Is Granted |trn430|earth-trn430|TRN430|earth-TRN430=The End of Time |trn431|earth-trn431|TRN431|earth-TRN431=Marvel Future Fight: Villainous Captain America |trn432|earth-trn432|TRN432|earth-TRN432=Chili Storm is the Lynx |trn435|earth-trn435|TRN435|earth-TRN435=Dr. Doom killed Susan Storm |trn437|earth-trn437|TRN437|earth-TRN437=Mind-controlled Human Torch killed Susan Storm |trn438|earth-trn438|TRN438|earth-TRN438=Galactus killed Susan Storm |trn439|earth-trn439|TRN439|earth-TRN439=Susan Storm joined the Defenders |trn440|earth-trn440|TRN440|earth-TRN440=Susan Storm joined the X-Men |trn441|earth-trn441|TRN441|earth-TRN441=Big Hero 6 animated film |trn443|earth-trn443|TRN443|earth-TRN443=Karn slayed Iron Spider |trn444|earth-trn444|TRN444|earth-TRN444=Ultimate Larval Earth |trn445|earth-trn445|TRN445|earth-TRN445=Cyclops Heroes |trn446|earth-trn446|TRN446|earth-TRN446=Unfriendly Neighborhood |TRN450|earth-trn450|TRN450|earth-TRN450=Home to Patton Parnel |TRN451|earth-trn451|TRN451|earth-TRN451=Home to SP//dr |TRN453|earth-trn453|TRN453|earth-TRN453=Animated Spider-Man 2099 |TRN454|earth-trn454|TRN454|earth-TRN454=Animated Gender-Swapped Earth |TRN455|earth-trn455|TRN455|earth-TRN455=Animated Spider-Man Noir |TRN456|earth-trn456|TRN456|earth-TRN456=Animated Spider-Ham |TRN457|earth-trn457|TRN457|earth-TRN457=Animated Miles Morales and Spider-Gwen |TRN458|earth-trn458|TRN458|earth-TRN458=Home to Spyder-Knight |TRN459|earth-trn459|TRN459|earth-TRN459=Spider-Man: Toxic City |TRN460|earth-trn460|TRN460|earth-TRN460=Spider-Man: Ultimate Power |TRN461|earth-trn461|TRN461|earth-TRN461=Spider-Man Unlimited |TRN476|earth-trn476|TRN476|earth-TRN476=The Amazing Spider-Man: An Origin Story |TRN477|earth-trn477|TRN477|earth-TRN477=Peter Parker was allergic to the spider bite and became Man-Spider after a few week in bed |TRN478|earth-trn478|TRN478|earth-TRN478=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of Stinger and Ant-Man |TRN479|earth-trn479|TRN479|earth-TRN479=Hostess Twinkies Ads |TRN480|earth-trn480|TRN480|earth-TRN480=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of J2 |TRN481|earth-trn481|TRN481|earth-TRN481=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of American Dream |TRN482|earth-trn482|TRN482|earth-TRN482=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of Psi-Lord |TRN483|earth-trn483|TRN483|earth-TRN483=Courtney Duran is Spider-Girl |TRN484|earth-trn484|TRN484|earth-TRN484=Green Goblin Killed Spider-Girl |TRN491|earth-trn491|TRN491|earth-TRN492=World without Spider-Girl |TRN501|earth-trn501|TRN501|earth-TRN501=Native Spider-Man Noir recruited by Spider-UK |TRN502|earth-trn502|TRN502|earth-TRN502=Spider-Monkey recruited by Spider-UK |TRN503|earth-trn503|TRN503|earth-TRN503=Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) is the greatest superhero |TRN504|earth-trn504|TRN504|earth-TRN504=Attack on Avengers |TRN509|earth-trn509|TRN509|earth-TRN509=Future Earth-904913 |TRN510|earth-trn510|TRN510|earth-TRN510=Doctor Doom killed Akhenaten with the help of Thanos (Earth-4321) |Trn512|earth-trn512|TRN512|earth-TRN512=Home to Sir Jugalot |TRN513|earth-trn513|TRN513|earth-TRN513=Peter Parker stopped being Spider-Man |TRN515|earth-trn515|TRN515|earth-TRN515=Avengers: Electric Rain |TRN517|earth-trn517|TRN517|earth-TRN517=Marvel Contest of Champions |TRN518|earth-trn518|TRN518|earth-TRN518=Magneto's Vengeance |TRN520|earth-trn520|TRN520|earth-TRN520=Zombieverse visited by Mister Fantastic & Frank West |TRN521|earth-trn521|TRN521|earth-TRN521=Home to Arácnido |TRN522|earth-trn522|TRN522|earth-TRN522=Vampire heroes |TRN523|earth-trn523|TRN523|earth-TRN523=Twilight Falls |TRN524|earth-trn524|TRN524|earth-TRN524=Squadron Supreme wrapped reality |TRN526|earth-trn526|TRN526|earth-TRN526=Non-Canon Ultimate Marvel Team-Up stories |TRN533|earth-trn533|TRN533|earth-TRN533=Home to Matthew Malloy |TRN543|earth-trn543|TRN543|earth-TRN543=Iceman became an Ice Giant |TRN544|earth-trn544|TRN544|earth-TRN544=The Spectacular Spider-Ham: The Dark Ham5 Returns |TRN547|earth-trn547|TRN547|earth-TRN547=Von Doom International |TRN550|earth-trn550|TRN550|earth-TRN550="Groot vs. Rocket Raccoon" video game reality |TRN554|earth-trn554|TRN554|earth-TRN554=Fant4stic |TRN556|earth-trn556|TRN556|earth-TRN556=Avengers Fairy Tales |TRN557|earth-trn557|TRN557|earth-TRN557=Nazis used Vibranium to win WWII |TRN558|earth-trn558|TRN558|earth-TRN558=Fantastic Four stopped Nazis from winning WWII |TRN559|earth-trn559|TRN559|earth-TRN559=Dead of Night: Werewolf by Night |TRN560|earth-trn560|TRN560|earth-TRN560=MAX Punisher's Family Didn't Die |TRN561|earth-trn561|TRN561|earth-TRN561=Avengers in Galactic Storm |TRN562|earth-trn562|TRN562|earth-TRN562=Marvel Avengers Academy |TRN563|earth-trn563|TRN563|earth-TRN563=Non-canon Season One graphic novels |TRN564|earth-trn564|TRN564|earth-TRN564=Deeds of Doom |TRN565|earth-trn565|TRN565|earth-TRN565=Home to Gwenpool |TRN566|earth-trn566|TRN566|earth-TRN566=Before the Big Bang |TRN567|earth-trn567|TRN567|earth-TRN567=The Spider(fly) Effect |TRN568|earth-trn568|TRN568|earth-TRN568=Days of Future Smash: The Dino Era |TRN569|earth-trn569|TRN569|earth-TRN569=Days of Future Smash: Smashguard |TRN570|earth-trn570|TRN570|earth-TRN570=Days of Future Smash: Dracula |TRN571|earth-trn571|TRN571|earth-TRN571=Days of Future Smash: The Hydra Years |TRN572|earth-trn572|TRN572|earth-TRN572=Days of Future Smash: The Tomorrow Smashers |TRN573|earth-trn573|TRN573|earth-TRN573=Mega Morphs |TRN574|earth-trn574|TRN574|earth-TRN574=A.D. 3167 |TRN575|earth-trn575|TRN575|earth-TRN575=Jamie Braddock made a deal with Horoam'ce |TRN576|earth-trn576|TRN576|earth-TRN576=Spidey |TRN577|earth-trn577|TRN577|earth-TRN577=Home to Blood Spider |TRN578|earth-trn578|TRN578|earth-TRN578=Home to Spider Wolf |TRN579|earth-trn579|TRN579|earth-TRN579=Shattered Dimensions (Amazing and 2099) |TRN580|earth-trn580|TRN580|earth-TRN580=Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate) |TRN581|earth-trn581|TRN581|earth-TRN581=Shattered Dimensions (Noir) |TRN582|earth-trn582|TRN582|earth-TRN582=Void Indigo |TRN583|earth-trn583|TRN583|earth-TRN583=Comic version of Spider-Man Unlimited |TRN584|earth-trn584|TRN584|earth-TRN584=Medieval Civil War |TRN585|earth-trn585|TRN585|earth-TRN585=Black Sue dueled the Beyonder |TRN586|earth-trn586|TRN586|earth-TRN586=Skrulls invaded during WWII |TRN587|earth-trn587|TRN587|earth-TRN587=Space Fantastic Four |TRN588|earth-trn588|TRN588|earth-TRN588=Atlanteans didn't invade Nueva York |TRN589|earth-trn589|TRN589|earth-TRN589=Maestro abandoned Dystopia |TRN590|earth-trn590|TRN590|earth-TRN590=Fist released virus onto Times Square |TRN591|earth-trn591|TRN591|earth-TRN591=2099 A.D. visited by Tempus |TRN595|earth-trn595|TRN595|earth-TRN595=Earth make contact with Martians |TRN597|earth-trn597|TRN597|earth-TRN597=Home to space raider Pildorr |TRN598|earth-trn598|TRN598|earth-TRN598=Home to Uranian criminal Groff |TRN600|earth-trn600|TRN600|earth-TRN600=Red Ghost and his Super-Apes are cyborgs |TRN601|earth-trn601|TRN601|earth-TRN601=Sub-Mariner is Doctor Doom |TRN602|earth-trn602|TRN602|earth-TRN602=CAGE! |TRN603|earth-trn603|TRN603|earth-TRN603=Pirate reality |TRN604|earth-trn604|TRN604|earth-TRN604=Wild West reality |TRN607|earth-trn607|TRN607|earth-TRN607=Heroes United |TRN608|earth-trn608|TRN608|earth-TRN608=X-Men: Darktide |TRN609|earth-trn609|TRN609|earth-TRN609=Angela never met Sera |TRN619|earth-trn619|TRN619|earth-TRN619=President Stark won the Civil War |TRN620|earth-trn620|TRN620|earth-TRN620=Legion TV series |TRN621|earth-trn621|TRN621|earth-TRN621=Mutants lost IVX |TRN623|earth-trn623|TRN623|earth-TRN623=2061 AD |TRN626|earth-trn626|TRN626|earth-TRN626=Telltale Games' Guardians of the Galaxy video game |TRN627|earth-trn627|TRN627|earth-TRN627=Thanos Joined the Avengers |TRN628|earth-trn628|TRN628|earth-TRN628=Black Bolt Betrayed Earth |TRN629|earth-trn629|TRN629|earth-TRN629=The Guardians of the Galaxy Tried to Free Thanos |TRN630|earth-trn630|TRN630|earth-TRN630=The Green Goblin Stole the Infinity Gauntlet |TRN631|earth-trn631|TRN631|earth-TRN631=Rhodey Rhodes married Carol Danvers |TRN632|earth-trn632|TRN632|earth-TRN632=2019 A.D. |default= } }}